Man of Few Gods
by DarkRedSlice
Summary: UPDATE! CH3: After Carlisle's death, Edward is given his family's curse. Can he overcome that he is the new vessel for it? Will he be finally be the one to put an end to it?
1. Transcendent

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot!**

**Summary: Edward Cullen has just gotten over his father Carlisle's death. But little does he know, his father leaves him a parting gift. Can Edward overcome his father's secret curse? And will his newly found curse stop him from finding love? Alternate universe. Normal pairings. All human**

**Chapter 1: Transcendent **

Ok, I normally don't tell people about my personal life, but this is just getting ridiculous. I have been through hell and back, and I'm not even there to enjoy the fun parts! No pictures, no souvenirs, no ticket stubs. The hours of yoga and _Claire de Lune_ tunings hardly do the justice to my stress levels anymore.

You probably look at me and think I am just a pretty boy huh? Well, you'd probably be right. And yet wrong, yes I said it, wrong. Behind this soft yet chiseled man body, perfectly feathered bronze head of hair that cannot be tamed and eyes so deliciously honey colored that you could just pop into your mouth…

(Yes go ahead and take a few seconds to fantasize, I will wait… No really, I don't mind, go ahead)

…lies a man, forget it, I mean a boy, an emotionally scarred little boy _*tear*,_ who is about to break if I can't get my sanity back, my life back! _*sniffies*_

But oh shit, no, I mean oh crap, please, pardon my French.

_*ahem* _

Let's rewind shall we? Onto intros!

My name is Edward Cullen and I am a freak with a curse, some call it a gift, I call it a curse, I hate it, HATE IT!! But Bella doesn't think so.

Ahh, Bella, my McCutiepie with cheese…

Who is that you say? Haha! Too many questions, now let's get on with my story…

**It all started the day after my father died…**

Red and black roses filled the large ceremony room in my family's church we used to go to, and I say 'used to' for a reason, but we will get to that story another time. No one could really justify the cause for my father's death, the doctors just plainly said he left, that there was a part of him that didn't wanna be in this world. He stayed in his hospital bed for what seemed like weeks fighting his inner demons. I was actually there when he spoke his last words, or should I say word, "Couse". And to this day I still thought he said "house" but meh, I'll never know.

"Your father would have loved to see this Edward" a woman said to me, knocking me out of my daydream, "Carlisle was a great man, and an even better doctor" she ended with a soft wink. I shivered/gag to think of my father as _'the doctor who makes old ladies wink'_.

"Thank you, that's very kind" I replied taking a swig of my Mr. Pepper in an attempt shake the thought of old winking ladies out of my mind, but, attempt failed. I strolled through the ceremony room glancing at the spot where my father's casket used to sit, of course he had already been buried a few hours before, and this was his wake.

I stopped at a window that allowed my reflection to bounce back at me. Straightening out the sleeves of my Armani suit, I ran my hands through my hair. They stopped at the tiny flower pinned to my jacket, "_I really miss him"_ I thought. And being the younger of my two brothers wasn't easy either, sure I got pampered like a prince, but that also led me to think of myself more than to think that someone could really have my heart one day.

There was one girl though, Tanja? Tammy? Tanya? Tamara? No, it musta been Tina, who cares though, I gave her the cold shoulder a long time ago.

I have two brothers, Jasper, who's next in line on the Cullen men's totem poll, was always the odd one of the three of us. So quiet and reserved as I watched him from across the room earlier sharing a quiet, tender moment with his wife Alice, a short, cute, pixie of a woman. At times they could the most romantically sweet couple that it would make me wanna hurl my Cullen berries, and the look Alice would have in her eyes told truth to the saying 'be careful with the quiet ones, they'll surprise you' and then some.

And of course, the rather large, buff looking gentleman striding towards me like a running back from the NFL, whose reflection I could see through the window, was my oldest brother Emmett.

"Why the long face there little bro?" he asked picking me up. I greeted his massive bear hug with a polite shove to the face. "Is it just me, or are there a lot of dad's hott doctor associates here man?" he chuckled patting my shoulder, a thrust like Thor's hammer with every pat, I swear I lost 3 inches there.

*chills* back to old ladies again…

The absence of Emmett's diva of a wife made me peer around his massive body.

"Rosalie not around?" I asked. Emmett normally couldn't keep his hands off of her, she was a beautiful woman that's for sure, but next to Emmett it was a miracle she didn't need a wheel chair when you'd think of what he'd do when they would make boom-boom.

"Priorities man, priorities. I can't scope out cute girls with the miss's around" he said with a devilish grin, "I told her there was a blemish on her face, she's on a vanity call to go and find it".

That wasn't a joke, and neither was Rosalie's need to look good 24/7

I knew Emmett wasn't the type to cheat, that's not his style, nor is it for any of us under our father's guidance. Emmett was just a wild horndog at heart, 'at the zoo', so it was look but don't touch.

I proceeded ahead and walked over the table overflowing with various foods the catering service provided; maybe a snack would calm my father's absence. Across the table was salmon and other various sea foods, Steaks and other bovine delights bathing in their own sauces, and of course a mountain of cheeses with names most people would never know existed. My eyes settled on an inviting plate of fruits, I readied my fork to stab a piece of pineapple with my name on it, I knew within seconds my mouth would be in delight from this succulent piece of yellow gold.

But something out of the corner of my eye took it before I could. A fork followed by a soft, dainty hand shot through the piece, my piece! I held my fork inverted like a dagger to take on this culprit who stole my piece, yet from what my eyes saw, this angel in front of me would and could steal anything from me, even my heart.

She was utterly and absolutely stunning, a festive and pleasurable roller coaster ride for the eyes. I knew if she was eye candy, my eyes would have cavities by now. I felt my mouth moving, but I hardly knew if there were words coming out.

I'd like to say that I smoothly told her "My name is Edward Cullen, and it is a pleasure to meet you" like I was Greeco Suave, but the only legible words to escape my mouth were "I…Edward for you". Not my best opening lines, way to blow it Neanderthal.

But I was immediately snapped out of my pre pubescent like fantasy when I heard a light shriek ringing in my ears. It was my fork, and it had indeed stabbed something alright, flesh not fruit. Great, the girl of my dreams was shouting at me for skewering her in my conquest for fruit.

"What the hell is your problem?" she shouted, retracting her hand.

She spoke to me! It was enough to hear this goddess' voice even if she was shouting expletives. The tiny pixie angels in heaven lifted me up to keep me from collapsing. Her curse words became cure words, and I couldn't help but think how cute she looked when she was angry.

"I am so sorry!" I replied grabbing a napkin filled with some ice. "Please, let me help you, that looks pretty nasty". She allowed me to cover her hand with the ice, while I was able to take a better look at her. She was a perfect ten in my eyes, long brown hair touched with a few shades of red, a face as if sculpted by angels, and an amazing body that was visible thanks to the black slim fit dress she wore.

"So um…Edward was it?" she asked, I nodded with a caring grin on my face. "I'm Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella". She extended her hand towards me, the hand I luckily didn't maul with my fork.

She was very kind to have allowed me to still be standing next to her. "Yes, its Edward Cullen" I said taking her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Bella". My heart told me to kiss her hand, my body begged me to pounce her, but my father would have told me to get the nice young lady something to drink.

I reached for the ladle in one of the punch bowls to serve Bella a drink.

"I am sorry for your loss, I know your father was a good man, he's been our family doctor for years."

I nodded at her kind words knowing this angel just nudged me closer and closer to falling for her. She was about to say something else when Emmett raced past me.

"We are needed in the main hall Edward, dad had a video made before he past, so let's go" he enforced.

I agreed nodding my head, but not before pouring Bella a glass and excusing myself. I was sad to leave her, but I knew I'd see her again. Walking towards the hall Emmett flashed a glance to me.

"She's cute! You didn't give her punch in the left bowl did you?"

"Yes, what's the matter? Its just punch right?" Emmett's laughter was notorious for letting me know he did something bad. "What did you do to it?"

I should have known Emmett, of course he'd do something sleazy like that to lighten a party, but forget a party, this was a wake! He had put alcohol in it! _"Where did he get alcohol?"_ I thought to myself, this is a church for crying out loud! I knew then I'd definitely see Bella again, I would just look for the drunken girl…

* * *

Back at the main hall the three of us were greeted by Esme, our mother. Old age has never affected my mother's beauty, and I still see the caring parent she was to us all our lives. She's always wanted to make us happy, and I knew she would support any decisions we would make.

"Before he died" she began. We could see the pain in her eyes, she was a strong woman, but Carlisle's death brought her sunny, serene face to a far redder shade of pale, filled with sadness and grief. "Your father wanted you to see this, he loved you boys very much and he was very proud of all your accomplishments" she finished.

The DVD was placed in the player and the face of my father, Dr. Carlisle Cullen, appeared on the screen.

"Hello my sons, if you are watching this, it means I am gone from this world…"

There was my father, a man who marveled at everything in my eyes. I didn't care about sounding selfish when I believed that I loved him more than anyone of my brothers. I watched the video in deafening silence as my father described how much he wanted us to value our lives and how each one of us made him proud in all our endeavors. I couldn't help but notice he looked so restless, it looked as if he hadn't slept in days. I also noticed this was shot in the hospital room he was in where he took his last breath. I admired my father's strength for presenting himself in his best despite his weakened condition.

To Jasper, my father left his estates in Paris for him and Alice to do what they wished to, more like a late wedding gift, this also included one of the Cullen jets.

To Emmett, my father left his cars, which included the Mercedes, the McLaren, and the Audi, and also left his summer homes in the Bahamas. Rosalie will love that

And finally to me, my father left…nothing, not once in his will did he mention me. A cold rush bellowed over my body as I felt so unneeded in that instance, why did he fail to mention me? I noticed a quick glance out of the corner of my eye from both Jasper and Emmett; I know they felt some remorse towards me. For once in my life, I didn't understand my father, I was speechless.

My father went on to pay his respects to us all one last time and thanking my mother for showing this to us.

"And so, it is with a heavy heart that I say this one last time my sons, I love you, may the world accept you as I have accepted you into my eternal heart…goodbye Emmett, Jasper and Edward…"

It was over…

Esme turned towards the TV screen to switch it off, but not the DVD player. I don't know if I was the only one aware of this, but Jasper and Emmett had already stood up to embrace my mother when I noticed it. I stood up to give her a loving hug when she placed her hands on my shoulders. She turned to make sure that Jasper and Emmett were out of the room before turning back to me.

"Edward" she said, "as your father's strict request, he asked me to show you what's left on the tape"

So I was right! I knew my mother acted so strange for a reason, I slowly nodded and sat back down as Esme turned the TV back on and left the room, I guess this was exclusively for my eyes only. The door closed shut and the DVD resumed…

My father was once again on the screen, still in the hospital room, still in his Sunday best. Except one thing was different, one thing was there that wasn't before in the background, me.

I was asleep on a couch near his bedside, this must have been shot on the night I stayed with him before he died. I leaned in to take in as much of this video as I could.

"Edward my son," he seemed more serious this time, and what seemed like, pain, "I have asked you to be alone during this part of the film for a very important reason. You thought I left u with nothing, but you are wrong, you my son get everything, the house, all our family's bonds, stocks, you basically have the future of our family on your back. You are so very special to me my son, and it is with my most solemn regret that I must leave you with something else, a burden, my burden, some call it a gift, but I must digress and call it what it truly is, a curse."

I was mystified by my father's words, not only was I confused more than I was before, I was scarred, terrified.

"Very few members of the Cullen family share this curse, I myself was given it at the age of eighteen just after I met your mother. It and as tradition goes I must pass it on to one of my offspring, I have chosen you Edward because you are a person of noble heart, one without greed, selfishness or material need. Jasper and Emmett are good boys, but they are nowhere near the pure heart you are Edward. In a process called Cullen's have performed for years, we call "the transcending", I am to pass my curse to you, but I do not do it because I want you to feel the wrath of this curse, but because I know you may be the hope our family needs to overcome it. I am afraid I do not have the strength anymore to carry it on, it has been your birthright, please forgive me my son…"

What shocked me was what I saw next, my father stepped up from his chair and walked over to my sleeping body on the couch. He gently placed his hands on the temples of my head and closed his eyes. His hands began to glow as my body followed, it was a luminescent light that made me shield my own eyes from the screen. When it stopped, he stumbled away from me, I was still asleep on the couch, as if nothing had happened, and he walked again towards his chair and sat down.

"This is your time Edward, the curse is now yours, please read the contents of the envelope I have contained atop the TV"

I noticed an envelope on top of the TV that wasn't there before, or had it always been there? I opened it with the edge of my finger.

"Before you read it Edward," my father interrupted almost as if he knew I'd have it in my hands, "I want to say something, I know you met someone today Edward, I did too the same day I was given the curse. Take care of her as long as you can, this curse is relentless. I love you so much my son…"

The DVD stopped and the screen was black.

I opened up the envelope and took out the small slip of paper that was inside. 'READ ALOUD', it read.

I licked my lips and started from the top:

**"Some men take it, some men leave it,**

**Inside a man lies many gods, if you choose to believe it.**

**Stand strong and become the next bearer of this fabled curse,**

**For your ancestors pray that it doesn't get worse.**

**It is said that some men are men of few words and of many odds,**

**So accept your fate, for now you are a man of few Gods..."**

I felt a very sharp pain in my head as I was immediately brought to my knees, and with my vision was blurred, my stomach queasy and my body cold I collapsed. Had I known the true meaning of those words, I would have never read them. This began my true purpose as a Cullen, a time for me to accept my burden, my curse…

**To be continued…**

**I really hope you guys like it, thanks for reading, plz review!**

_**DarkRedSlice**_


	2. Loki

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot!**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE! My gift to you all is this update hehe. I hope everyone had a safe new years eve/day.**

**Thanks to **_**Christianna Elizabeth**_** and **_**For3ver Immortal **_**for the reviews, you guys rock!**

**Now on with the show! **

**Chapter 2: Loki**

Have you ever fallen asleep and just dreamt that your mind was in a million directions, that dreams aren't really dreams just fragments, shattered pieces of inner conflict? Like your mind is trying so hard to tell you something but it just can't?

It was almost like there were a million voices in my head all vying to get out. A million voices and not even one was mine…

"…_Edward"_

I heard it! Under the mass of voices in my head I heard it, my name. "YES!" I shouted, but still couldn't hear myself. Please say it again mystery man!!

"_Ed…ward…"_

More clear this time, but still sounded so far away. I wanted to grab a hold of that voice and follow it, but how the heck do you do that? I hear it over and over again, this slow, dreamy voice. Pretty soon I figured my mystery man actually sounded like a mystery girl.

"_Edward….Edward!" _it shouts.

Frustration breaks in, someone is calling me, someone wants me, requests me, desires me…and I think they just called me…Elton? Edwin? Jerry? Wait, that's not even the same letter! Who is this?

My eyes peered open to a glazed stance, and I hear the voice more clear and precise now. And for some reason I taste bourbon, bourbon mixed with fruit punch.

"Waaake uuup" the voice demands. And I hear the slosh of liquid and once again the taste of bourbon falls in my mouth.

It was Bella! Of all the people to wake up to, my angel has come to my rescue! But I'd be more flattered if she wasn't so tipsy…thanks Emmett.

"Edwin…don't tell anyone but" Bella motioned for me to get closer. "The punch wasn't punch, its….magic!"

I smiled and wanted to kill Emmett at the same time. "Come on Bella, let's get you cleaned up and sober" I said.

"No, no…" she slurred, "it's time for mischief!"

And before I could refuse in an attempt, something came over me, I wanted to refuse and get her to a restroom and get some sober foods into her, but it was like I was stopped, frozen in time, and my body reacted almost as if another soul was present inside me…

**Bella's POV**

I though this Elton guy was a lame duck, but boy was I wrong! It was like he was a whole new person now, so did he drink the magic punch too?

I was able to hold back the surging upchuck I was now feeling to finally stop and ask what's his face where he was taking us. He didn't really talk or say anything, he just took my hand and rushed us outta the church.

"It feels so good to be back in a youthful vessel!" he rang at the top of his lungs while he dragged me towards the silver Volvo.

Now, in any other state I would have been in…let's say SOBER, I would have been taken off by that statement, but since I was feeling as loopy as person hyped on opium, I just smiled a grin across my lips. I don't know what or who has gotten into him I thought, stumbling into the car as he made it roar to life.

We sped out of the parking lot nearly taking out a couple crossing the street, he let out a crazed chuckle as he accelerated the car faster. I looked at Edward as I started to come to my senses, I was a little scarred and I knew why. The alcohol was letting up, I was a lightweight but I began to sober up pretty quick. This wasn't the same guy who stabbed me and iced my heart.

Edward turned to me, his eyes not even watching the rode at the high speed we were going already. "You wanted mischief? Well you've found it babe!" he said in a devilish tone, "so what do you kids do for fun around here now days? Let's rattle some cages, rock some worlds and test out this new body I have!"

"Wait, new body?" I asked not knowing what to believe now. "What is with you Edward? You're scarring me". I could hardly keep my eyes on him once I noticed he was driving on the wrong side of the road. It was like he was possessed with madness.

"Your worries are my fuel hunnie, if you don't lighten up imma have to ditch ya!"

I knew at his point he wasn't joking, because this wasn't Edward, not at all. I frantically reached to fasten my seatbelt; I knew that would be my only solace from this psycho, but I knew if Edward was somewhere behind that freakazoid, he would never let him hurt me.

"So who is this loser Edward you keep calling me? Prolly the poor sap who's about to get a lesson in what fun is all about."

"I don't…understand…" I was losing it, the panic combined with the hellish speed we were going at was causing me to blackout.

"Where are my manners?" he said as he sped onto the freeway "The name is Loki, I am a connoisseur of mischief it you will, hehe"

The car soared off into the freeway as I lost myself in the madness I had walked into. Who exactly did I meet when I met this Edward Cullen? I hardly knew him, yet I knew I would be connected to him, I know he has a secret, but I don't understand it. The main thing on my mind now is, what is this guys' idea of fun?

My vision tunneled out as I lost all consciousness in the Volvo, the hum of the motor being gutted the last thing I remember…and Loki's wild laughter following….

**Edward's POV**

I woke up after experiencing my strange out of body freak out to find myself on the bed of a hotel room, just lying there staring at the ceiling. But don't worry, it's not what you think, I by the looks of it, nothing appeared to have happened with me and Bella, so no loading and unloading of any hardware. I however, was loaded, probably why I was lying here in the first place with my head weighing two tons.

I looked to my left and right to see if my 'Prima Bella' was anywhere to be found, but she wasn't here. Getting to my feet was harder than I thought and at first attempt I found myself knee deep in Dixie cups and bottles of tiny liquor bottles. I gave my thanks to Jack, Patron and Crown and found myself in a chair seated next to a table with even more signs of hammered destruction.

I heard the sound of a toilet flush and witnessed Bella stumble out of the restroom. And boy, if looks could kill I was staring into the eyes of a murderer. She moved the hair that dangled in front of her face and came towards me rearing a fist to strike.

"You! I'm gonna kill you for what you did to me!" she belted out as I blocked a fist flying to my head.

"Bella, what's with you?" I said holding her from me with my hands on her shoulders.

She stopped and had a confused look in her eyes, but then a cry of relief came over her and she threw her arms around me.

"Oh Edward!" she cried, "Is it really you now?"

I nearly gagged at the smell her alcohol induced breath, but then again I had no place to speak, mine smelt like 'half priced drinks night at the club'. It made me uneasy to think of why she was so relieved that I was me again, I was still lost about the past few hours.

"Yes, it's me, what happened Bella? Why am I here drunk in a hotel room with you?"

"You just turned into this whole other person, like something possessed you."

She carefully explained the events that lead from the get away from dad's wake, to when she blacked out, to how I received the four traffic tickets I have stashed in my wallet, the receipt for the four wheelers I rented, the fine for driving illegal off-terrain vehicles in a public shopping centers, the other bill for wrecking the four wheelers I rented and now own, the luxurious presidential suite we are currently in, the bill for seventy-two liquor shots made personally by me from room service, and the two new drinking games she now knows all too well.

I caught up with the laundry list of mischief I unconsciously got myself into, I was so lost as to what had happened, was this part of the curse dad explained in his video to me? That I would become a maniac and put beautiful girls into trouble?

"So explain to me how I got you drunk again"

She pointed to a glass on the table "After I suggested we go somewhere where you could not get us arrested" she laughed, "I was in the restroom when you 'made me something to calm my nerves'"

"I don't know how this happened, I am so sorry Bella, I didn't mean to get you into this"

She eased a smile and sat down next to me. "You are a very interesting guy Edward Cullen, but you have a lot of explaining to do to me"

I took a few minutes to tell Bella about my father's supposed curse and how it was now mine to take on. She oddly enough pretty understood about it. A girl who will put up with me for getting her drunk twice and nearly getting her arrested, I think my heart just skipped a beat.

"Listen" she said "I am gonna help you figure this out, you've made on heck of an impression on me Edward. Just don't make me puke my brains out again, okay?"

I smiled when I remembered what my father had told me.

_"…I know you met someone today Edward, I did too the same day I was given the curse. Take care of her as long as you can, this curse is relentless…"_

I didn't know what this curse was going to do next, but I knew as long as I had Bella next to me, I know she'll watch out for me.

"My father told me I would meet you, and I have to say I am glad I told you everything"

I hardly noticed it, but I was nearing my face closer and closer to hers, and if I wasn't mistaken, she was too. My mind raced as I wasn't sure if I was prepared for this.

"Did he also tell you this would happen?" Bella smiled and her hand on my cheek, bringing me closer to her.

She closed the distance between our lips as hers softly met mine. The taste of her lips was sweeter than the most succulent fruits on this earth, it was like a drug, no better than drugs. She slid her arms around my neck as her arm brushed a slip of paper in my shirt pocket.

I reached into it and took the slip out, it was a note.

_Your girl knows how to party Edward, haha. Maybe fate will let me borrow your body again. Thanks for a heck of a vacation and keep an eye out for Zetsubou, I hear he is next in line._

_-Loki, God of Mischief_

Bella and I gathered our things and left the hotel, the massive bill nearly made me faint, but I was glad I'd never be plagued by Loki again.

"So what now?" Bella asked holding my hand as we walked out of the doors towards my mud stained Volvo.

I looked to the sky to see the sun coming over the horizon, it was already morning.

"Breakfast" I said smiling.

**So what do yall think? I hope no one got into too much **_**mischief **_**last night! LOL. Plz review! Let me know what you all think.**

_**DarkRedSlice**_


	3. Zetsubou

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the plot!**

**Sorry guys that this one took so long to post, I know its been almost a month, but I had the end of my winter break and I started my spring semester of college this past week! Go Coogs! Lol, hope you guys enjoy this one! 10 brownie pts if you can tell me the homage in your review, hehe.**

**Big thanks for everyone's reviews so far, **_**Kimmy Cullen, pixievampire92, and For3ver Immortal. **_**You guys rock my socks off!**

**Chapter 3: Zetsubou **

The granulated sugar descended into my coffee cup ever so slowly as I watched it dissipate into the dark brown swamp, crystal by crystal. Oh, how I imagine this cup of coffee as a giant pool of spirits dissolved into my soul. Me, Edward Cullen, once a free bodied man, now lease my body to lord knows how many so called 'Gods' thanks to my family's curse.

I then looked at the beautiful woman sitting across from me, staring back with those translucent brown eyes and that wonderful star kissed smile. Even though I had only known Bella for about 2 days now, I knew she was the girl my father told me I would meet. Bella Swan, the very name that would cause every fiber in my heart to soar like crimson birds ascending towards a wandering midnight sun. My lips still burned with a fiery passion from when she kissed mine with her soft velvety lips.

I watched as those luscious lips parted for her to take a sip of her coffee, then once again for her to speak. "_Yes my sweet, speak! Lull my ears into a state of euphoria with your voice!"_

"So let's get this right, Loki said someone was coming next, you think will he be a raging maniac too?" Bella smirked.

I unraveled the small slip of paper in my dress shirt pocket, a small memento Loki, the god of mischief, left me. "_keep an eye out for __**Zetsubou**__, I hear he is next in line…" _.

So we had an edge there, another god was on his way, another spirit to posses my body ready to check into hotel Edward. But we had to find a way to overcome this curse eventually, I mean, my father practically died trying to find out its flaws. And I was determined to stop this before it conquered me as well.

"I think it's kinda cool you can experience life through the spirits of different gods."

I gave Bella a stern stare of disbelief. "I thought you were terrified for what Loki put you through."

"Well who knows" she let a naughty smile stretch across her soft lips, "maybe there will be a god of…love?"

I chuckled, "so that's what you're looking forward to huh?"

It actually sucked not actually being able to be apart of these little adventures, I would like to see myself as a suave, smooth talking god of love for Bella. But I also couldn't forgive myself if I ever let Bella get into any harm due to my curse, I feared for a god of perversion, or even a god of destruction.

Bella shot a cute wink my way. "Maybe you can be smoother than you think Edward"

"Now, one thing I wanna figure out" I started, pushing my scrambled eggs around with my fork, "is what triggers these possessions?"

"A word? A phrase perhaps?" Bella added.

"Could be, I mean we have just gotten into the beginning stages of this curse. And the sooner we can figure out how to control it, the sooner we can find out how to stop it"

"I wish I could remember what I said that triggered Loki, but thanks to your brother's wonderful punch, it's all kinda hazy for me."

"Well then we gotta catch this one close so we know what to prepare for, can we do this?"

Bella saluted me "I'm your girl Edward!"

It made me smile to know that only Bella could make this curse as painless as possible as long as I was with her. I trusted her so much, and I felt at ease knowing that my body was under her safe watch while I was deserted from it.

It began the morning rush at the diner we were at and Bella and I worked on our breakfasts.

"Garcon! Coffee!" a voice shouted rudely from the other side of the diner.

Bella and I looked across the booths towards the scruffy looking man shouting while swaying his coffee cup about for the nearest java jockey. He had gangly blonde hair that was tied back in a pony tail, and his rugged brown jacket appeared to have some wear and tear from what I could see. And yes, I know you are thinking the same as me, this guy needed a bath and some Pantene, extra strength.

"I don't understand how animals like that can be that way in front of their girlfriends" Bella muttered.

She was of course referring to the woman sitting in front of Mr. 'I need a shower stat!' She was a woman who appeared to be about his age with red-orange hair that overlapped on her tainted beige fur coat which I can only assume used to be white once. She cradled his hand in hers as if entranced to him like a snake to its loyal charmer.

"Garcon means boy…"uttered the waitress as she came by to fill the coffee cup of the impatient man.

I returned my attention back to Bella who was nearing the end of her breakfast, she had ordered a plate of sweet pastries which were laid in front of her, I should have thought twice when I told her to get something that was just as sweet as her. She was unwrapping a muffin when she looked up at me with those placid pools of liquid mahogany.

"Sure I can't offer you some of _my_ breakfast? Eggs? Hash browns? Bacon? How about some bacon?" I asked holding a piece of bacon like a pointing stick at her.

Smiling Bella replied, "No thank you Edward, I am perfectly fine with my muffin."

"You sure?" I prodded once more.

"Yes I'm sure, and besides I don't eat pork"

"Are you Jewish?" I asked

"No I'm not Jewish" she said, clearing her throat, "I just don't dig on swine, that's all"

"And why not?" I queried

"Because pigs are filthy animals, and I don't eat filthy animals"

"But bacon tastes good…" I said cutting through my last pieces, "pork chops taste good…, and ham tastes good…"

"Well hey, a sewer rat might taste like pumpkin pie" she started, "but I wouldn't know because I wouldn't eat the filthy thing!"

I shot a quick grin as I folded my arms on the table, Bella continued.

"Pigs sleep and root in dung, and that's a filthy animal. I'm not eating anything that doesn't have sense enough since to disregard its own feces"

"What about a dog? A dog can eat its own feces." I asked.

"Eww! Edward Cullen! I would not eat a dog!"

I chuckled "Yes, but do you consider it a filthy animal?"

"Well, I wouldn't go so far as to call a dog filthy, but they are definitely dirty". She shot a quick glance over to Mr. 'I need some Pantene' with a smile. "But a dog's got personality, and personality goes a long way"

"Well let's say by that rationale, if a pig had a better personality, would it cease to be a filthy animal? Would this be true?" I retorted.

Bella laughed a delightful melody that resonated in my heart. "Well we'd have to be talking about one charming piggy! And ten times as charming as that Porky Pig fella too!"

At that moment we both shared a good laugh at that ending remark to our dispute of the pork cuisine of life. I was learning something new from this girl every day.

With our plates cleaned and our tummies conquered by the onslaught of our hearty breakfast, Bella arose to go to the restroom.

"If you'll excuse me dear Edward, I am going to the little girl's room. To be continued" she said picking up her purse and taking off.

I sat back to allow my food to settle. I normally didn't have enjoyable meals like this too often. My brothers were always off with their own affairs with their wives and my mother and father usually had their time for themselves because of Carlisle's demanding job. So it was nice to have someone to chat with that wasn't Olga, the house cook. I felt the budding connection between Bella and me, one I had never felt before, so raw, so genuine. I found it funny because it was not a common thing for me to allow someone to get close to my hear-

My train of thought was immediately broken as I saw Bella rushing back towards me with a face so pale. She quickly returned to her seat and placed her shaky, trembling hands in mine.

"A gun! He has a gun Edward!!" she half whispered with a sense of urgency in her face.

"A gun? Are you cereal?" I looked around, "who?"

And at that very instant, as if on cue, the sound of a table crashing towards the ground erupted from across the diner.

"OK, EVERYBODY BE COOL THIS IS A ROBBERY!" shouted a voice from the direction of the crashed table.

I spun my head around to see a man holding a gun towards the crowd of shocked people. It was Mr. 'Pantene', and his girl stood right next to him perched atop a booth holding a gun as well.

"ANY OF YOU FUCKING PRICKS MOVE, AND I'LL EXECUTE EVERY LAST ONE OF YOU! YOU GOT THAT?" shouted the red-headed woman. She seemed the more jumpy one as she violently swayed her gun from side to side.

"Customers stay seated, waitresses on the floor" said Mr. 'Pantene' as he motioned his gun for the nearby waitresses to hit the deck.

"HE MEANS NOW! DO IT OR DIE!" shouted the frantic woman, still hovering over the crowd.

I stared at Bella in disbelief for this unfortunate occurrence. She tucked under the table and appeared next to me on my side, huddled and shaking. I put my arm around her and pulled her close to me.

"Tell the people to relax and be calm and this will all be over" said Mr. 'Pantene' towards the manager of the diner pointing his .45 at him.

"E-everybody just stay calm and cooperate with them, and this will all be over soon" uttered the manager. His face was scarred white and he was sweating beads of fear.

"Well done mate, now get your ass to the floor!" yelled Mr. 'Pantene'. He then proceeded usher the cooks out from the back and raided the cash register, his girl, ever so loyal, remained over watch on the customers.

Bella put her face in her hands and leaned in towards my chest. I wanted to stop my heart from pounding throughout the recesses of my chest but the adrenaline from the moment was too hard to overcome. I wanted to be strong for Bella.

"Oh, why does this great morning have to end in such despair?" she cried.

And at that very moment my heart almost ceased the frantic pounding and my mind began to sink into a lull I was familiar with before. It was happening again my body was stopped, frozen in time, and I could feel something reaching into my mind taking over…

**Bella's POV**

The securing pressure of Edward's arm around me loosened. I unburied my face from his chest and gazed into the dead yet calm expression he had on. Was he afraid? Was he shocked in awe at the robbery in progress? His body definitely felt different, it felt cold and motionless, the still beating heart I once heard racing at a thousand miles was now at a near standstill.

"Edward, what's wrong?" I asked, shaking him.

"Oh such an unfortunate turn of events…that this lonely diner be stricken by the fate of rebelliousness and treachery…" he belted out in a melodramatic voice.

I quickly covered his mouth to shut him up before the culprits would notice. I could feel the vibrations and hear the low hum of his voice against my hand…why is he still talking? I removed my hand from his mouth.

"Should this be the day that we live to see another sun set? To see another milky white moon rise from the darkness?" he asked while raising his fists into the air. "Oh cruel fate, OH cruel world! Lay a passage of sanity to this sanctum."

Edward wasn't himself, and I knew exactly what had happened. My hand again clamped over his mouth, the gentle sensation I felt from his talking told me this wasn't going to make things any easier.

"Ok people" started Mr. 'Pantene' while opening up a black garbage bag, "I'm going to go around and collect your wallets. Don't talk just toss them in the bag. We clear?"

He walked about the diner and sneered at the motionless, frightened people. He pulled the trigger and shot a fire into the air. "I said, are we clear?!?"

That single shot made it clear that this guy meant business. The rest of the diner simply gave a low timid murmur as a response.

"In the bag, in the bag…in the bag" he demanded going table to table, "is that a cellular phone? In the bag!"

I knew any second he would be at our table, it would be our turn to face this tyrant. But I couldn't let Edward get us in hotter water than were already were in. The good news was, he finally stopped going on about how bad the situation was. Why was he such a drama king?

I removed my hand from Edward's mouth as he turn to me with a sincere look on his face, but I had to remind myself that Edward wasn't Edward right now, so I didn't know what to expect from here on out. He placed his gentle hand on the side of my face and looked into my eyes. Those two lakes of meadow green staring at me looked so beautiful, yet I started to feel sad, sorry even, why? Was this the effect of this god?

"Fear not my dear maiden, the dark treacherous evils of this world could not disrupt your light if it was even the most malicious of tempests. For I have seen situations far more sorrowful than this, I will show this mortal how I, Zetsubou, god of sorrow and despair, gets out of a tight pinch."

I didn't know whether I felt scared even more that he just said he was going to handle the situation, or hopeful that we may get out of this with this god's help.

"But" he began, "in the likely case that I die trying to save you dear maiden, please mourn me for a many nights, for I will rot in the black flames of despair and the pits of failure…"

Yep, it was the first one. This situation was about to get worse…

I looked curiously at the face of the god Zetsubou, he had a look which I can describe as being at sleepy and sad at the same time. I guess a god of despair doesn't have much to be happy about these days. But he had something in mind, and I was going to be front row seat for what it was.

Mr. 'Pantene' finally made his way towards our table. I hardly noticed it until now, but I was actually shaking, I feared for my life, and I feared for Edward's life too. He walked over and pointed his gun at us.

"In the bag" he said in a stern face.

Zetsubou had Edward's wallet already held up in the air, and dropped it in the bag. He held his strong stance and never let his eyes off that scumbag. I was probably the only one who could have seen him shift in his seat, and my eyes caught him holding something shiny in his other hand. It was killing inside thinking of what he was planning

Mr. 'Pantene' shifted his eyes to my purse, my beloved Burberry purse that I saved up a half summer's worth of paychecks for. I gently nudged my hand towards it and curled my fingers around the arm strap.

"What's in the bag?" he grunted pointing to my purse.

"My girlfriend's dirty laundry" replied Zetsubou

"Your girl makes you do her laundry?"

"Only when she wants it clean" he said impatiently

"Sounds like a shit job to me"

"Funny, I was thinking the same thing" he said turning a taunting smile at the corner of his mouth.

Was he really being smart with a man holding him at gunpoint? I braced myself for Edward's body to be pistol whipped or something any minute.

"Open it up!" he demanded

_"No...not my Burberry"_

"I'm afraid I can't do that" he said shaking his head

"Excuse me" he pulled back the hammer of his gun, "I didn't hear you"

"Yes you did" he said back in a menacing whisper.

Mr. 'Pantene' paused for a second then smiled at Zetsubou. "Honey Bunny, I think we have a vigilante in our midst."

"Just shoot him James, we don't have time for heroes" she replied

"I hate to shatter your ego" Zetsubou began, "but this isn't the first time I've had a gun pointed at me. I have had several hosts who've been in worse situations"

James, the arsonist had a look of disbelief in his eyes like he couldn't believe what he was hearing. "What the hell is with you? Are you possessed or something?"

"Something like that, yeah" he replied

"Well if you don't open that purse this will be the last gun you'll see. You have till three."

He just sat there, literally just sat there staring back at James, he was depressing, and sad of all things, but not afraid. I finally got a glimpse of what Zetsubou was hiding. It was a knife, no, a small dagger of some sort. It was tucked under his leg, ready to launch.

"One…"

Zetsubou just closed his eyes.

"Two…"

Still nothing.

"Three…"

"Ok, you win" he said, "open it milady, show this poor desolate soul what he desires."

I unlatched the purse and opened it. What happened next was nothing short of amazing in my eyes.

James leaned in and let his guard down for just a second, but that's all we needed. "Is that a Burberr-"

Zetsubou quickly snatched James' gun hand and dragged it in towards him and brandished a silver steel dagger and pointed it at his throat. James' Honey Bunny sees this and immediately freaks out leaping atop of the counter across from us.

"Let him go! Let him go!" she yelled, "I will blow your freaking brains out if you don't, your dead!"

"Oh, why must I experience such bantering on my day in a new host? I should have known despair would follow me to the seas and back…" Zetsubou said, "Please kindly ask your wench to be calm, tell her now!"

Still leaning in towards the dagger James spat out, "Stay calm Victoria"

"Ok now James, now I'm going to count to three and I want you to let go of your weapon and lay your palms flat on the table nice and slow. Ready?"

James just looked at him and nodded close enough for the blade to rub the soft skin of his throat.

"One…two…three"

James let his gun go and it fell into the seat next to Zetsubou who quickly snatched it up and pointed it at him. James took a seat across from us, palms flat on the table.

"Okay, now let him go!" Victoria yelped

"Victoria, I thought you were going to be calm. Because when you yell at me, I can get nervous, and when a guy like me gets nervous, people like James here can accidentally get shot."

"Just know" she sniffed, "You hurt him, your die"

He shrugged his shoulders, "sounds like a fair trade"

I was utterly in awe at how Zetsubou turned this around. I picked up the dagger that he used to threaten James. It was a smooth one with the name 'Cullen' engraved on the hilt. So Edward carried protection huh? Good to know for the future.

"Now normally both of you and your lady would be dead as Vampire caught in La Push, but you happen to catch me on a day that I don't want to plague this poor girl's life next to me with blood shed. That type of sorrow would only appease yours truly. But I am afraid I cannot give you that purse, it doesn't belong to me, and I have been in this world too short of a time to just hand it to you."

He motioned to the black trash bag on the floor.

"Go in there and find my wallet" he said.

James dug around till he pulled out Edward's black Gucci wallet.

"That's it; you can at least do that right if not hold up a diner. Now, open it up and take out the cash. How much is in there?"

James thumbed in his billfold and took out the money and counted. "Four dollars" he replied.

I had forgotten the way Loki had drained Edward's funds when he had his fun.

"Put it in your pocket, it's yours. A man of your stature is only worth as much."

"Edward…I mean Zetsubou, don't you give that man a damn thing!" I shouted gripping the Cullen dagger.

This made Victoria uneasy of course to hear yet another threat towards James.

"It's quite alright milady, I'm not giving him anything. I'm buying something with my money." He points the gun sternly at James, "You want to know what I'm buying James?"

"What?" he asked, sweating.

"Your life, I'm giving you that money so I don't have to off your poor unfortunate soul"

I was still blown away with the skills this god had, it was almost like he was tearing into James' soul and wrenching all the darkness within.

"What would happen if I killed you today James? If I ended your existence. I am guessing your dear Victoria would probably join you out of her blind rage and my bullet in her head, or go home and have to live out the rest of her pathetic life without you, day after day sinking into darkness for losing the man she loves. And right now James, I am trying really hard to not play to my nature, to not cause a whole world of despair for the two of you. I've given you the value of your life, its up to you to either change that way of life, or continue and die because maybe the next guy won't be as considerate as me. Now go."

James sat frozen, dead by Zetsubou's words. A soul searching blade of value for his life digging into him repeatedly. He then stood up and held Victoria in his arms as she dropped her own gun and followed him out of the diner. It was hard to tell where they were going, but I knew Zetsubou drove them to leave somewhere. I stood up and watched them walkout towards the world, towards a revelation given to them by the god of despair.

I then turned back to get an explanation from Zetsubou only to find him with his head down on the table, almost like he was asleep.

"Wake up, wake up" I said shaking him.

"Uhhhnnn…" he groaned, "what the heck happened?"

Edward was back and looked like he had woke up from a long nap. He still had James' gun in his hand, but I was gonna let him find out that part on his own, hehe.

"Where is the gunman? Why is everyone still quiet?" he asked scratching his head with the barrel of the gun.

I laughed and awaited his reaction.

He freaked like no other and dropped the gun to the floor next to the bag of wallets and other valuables. I gave Edward a brief overview of what had happened with James' and his 'Honey Bunny' Victoria.

"So I really did all that?" Edward asked.

"Yes, and I think its time that we left already, we have already cause a scene for these fine people. I think its time you took me home Edward Cullen."

**Edward's POV**

I really didn't know what to think as we strolled calmly out of the diner passing by customers who were still frightened and others who were shaking my hand and patting my back thanking me. I wish I could have been the one to give all these good graces to but I owe that to something inside me.

As we got into the Volvo and took off back towards Forks I took out a handful of napkins I had in my pocket. Guess Zetsubou was sorrowful and cleanly, hah. As I turned them over to shove them into the glove compartment I noticed the bottom one had something written on it…

"_Master Cullen, I am at a most utter state of despair to have put your body through a moment of near death crisis. I think you may gain inner strength with the wonderful woman you have with you, had I the heart to care for one without fear of breaking their heart before my own, I'd like to find one like her…I leave you with word of a surprise coming your way dear host, it will be a gift for you and your loved one…His name is Eros and he is next…_

I smiled as I finished the last part of that note. Perhaps I would be able to show my affection for Bella with this next god's help.

"What is it Edward?" Bella asked with the smile I have grown to love on her face.

"It's nothing, I am just so glad to have you with me is all Bella."

"Me too Edward" she said, gripping my hand in hers.

**I hoped you guys liked this chapter, it meant a lot for me to write it. Please review! I love you guys for alerting me and giving me favs, but leave some kinda feedback, I wanna know what everyone thinks. Sorry if it was a lil long, I got kind carried away haha. Thanks for giving this story a chance. Until next time, take care everyone!**

_**DarkRedSlice**_


End file.
